Suppressing the Demons
by dreagansenovio
Summary: Alright have another Ghost Fire/Leico/Neo fan fiction There cute boyfriends Ah, enjoy? Note: Things will happen later
1. Chapter 1: Where do your demons lie?

_**(Nico's POV) **_

He stood there fiddling with a wrench, I let my eyes scan over his figure. I was always figuring out Leo. He was so closed, it was strange.  
A boy like that; always smiling and making jokes, it was so strange. Moving I moved to lean over his shoulder to see what he was working on.  
He was sketching, again, in the last twenty minutes he had already scrapped six sheets of paper. Moving I went and picked up on of the discarded papers and looked at the intricate design. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Leo for a moment.  
Moving I went to sit the piece of paper back on the desk, placing my pale hand on it so he wouldn't be able move it away again. Leo looked up with a puzzled look on his face.  
"You're going to run out of paper again, Leo" I smiled softly and then plucked the pencil from his hand. Leo shifted slightly and leaned back in his chair, letting me sit in his lap while I leaned over the paper and began sketching on the discarded paper.  
After a few minutes I sat up and got up, as he moved and peered to see what I had done. When he noticed I only erased things and wrote, in bold black words 'put your drawings up I'm bored,' he laughed.  
Moving he collected his things and crossed his cabin, I followed him with my eyes letting out a small sigh when I couldn't see him anymore. It was always hard to get Leo's attention when he's trying to figure out what to build, but when I figured out how to it was quite easy beyond that point.  
A small smile spread across my face when he returned, but this time he had goggles on his head. My smiled quickly turned into a scowl, "what are you doing?"  
Leo quirked an eyebrow and stared at me for a moment "what do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to fix things, kind of in my job."  
I pouted and crossed my arms "so what am I suppose to do?"  
He laughed a bit "I don't know, go figure something out ghosty," I moved and brushed past him, obviously pissed. Leo watched me walk out the bunker, I swear I could feel him grin as I walked out of sight.  
Walking on I looked around the camp, there wasn't much I could do which sucked.  
Moving I walked over to the lake and sat on the dock, within moments bubbles began forming in the lake as Percy popped his head out the top, smiling lightly.  
I laughed lightly and looked at him with sad eyes, he swam over and pulled himself up on the dock some, looking at me for a moment.  
"Something wrong Nico?"  
I shook my head softly and forced a small smile on my face before looking at him a bit "no not at all."  
Percy moved and leaned against me slightly and glanced to the side " you know you can tell me anything.."  
I shook my head softly and placed a hand a top of his head and looked down into the water for a moment, it was quiet for a few moments and then there was pounding of shoes on the dock.  
"Jackson" Percy leaned his head back and looked at Leo for a moment, and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"go away," The son of the sea god furrowed his brow and shook his head quickly as he thought of something to say.  
Leo pushed him away some, burning him some, because now there was a faint pink hand print on the others should. I frowned a bit and looked back at Leo.  
"What do you want Valdez?" He forgot about Percy and tilted my head back some and pressed his lips into mine, my face flushed then my eyes closed as I pressed into the kiss some.  
Leo pulled away some which made me let out a small needing whine. There was a faint grin on his lips before he began speaking softly "your bunker, nine o'clock."  
I furrowed my brow and stared at him completely confused, he stood up and glared at Percy then walked away.  
"He doesn't seem to like you being close to other guys."  
"He's the jealous type," a small faint smile came to my lips as I shifted in the dock for a moment. I swallowed.  
"Thanks for worrying about me Percy," a smile came to the others lips as he shrugged "No problem, you looked awfully sad."  
A small smile came to my lips as I shook my head a bit, I moved and leaned back on my arms letting out a small breath then looked at the sky. "I had planned to spend time with Leo earlier but, grabbed his goggles and headed out instead."  
Percy moved and brushed some of my hair out of my face and placed a kiss on my forehead "Isn't he a wonderful boyfriend?" I noted the sarcasm that radiated from Percy's voice.  
I rolled my eyes and pushed the other away and chuckled "he has good intentions it's not like I'm any better, I disappear for weeks on end making him worry," I shifted a bit and leaned forward and touched the water in the lake.  
The water seemed to shudder.  
I let out an irritated sigh and then stood up. "Bye Percy."  
Percy blinked and nodded a good bye as I walked away.  
The air chilled me even more than usual, sometimes walking away didn't get rid of the feeling of the demons that seemed to be all around me.  
Being the child of Hades it comes with more demons than anyone else could have.  
I closed his eyes and walked to the top of half-blood hill and sat next to the pinus tree, leaning my head against it then I hummed to myself, that tune was one my sister would always hum when I was feeling down or trying to think.  
When I found serenity I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, when I looked up I saw that blond haired, gray eyed girl everyone knew. Annabeth.  
There was concern in her eyes I could see it clearly, I shifted and leaned into her some, laying my head onto her shoulder.  
Her hand moved to my head, and she began running her hands through my hair, murmuring soft words to me.  
Annabeth always treated me like I was her son, which I wasn't or I'd be smarter, I didn't argue with her though.  
Moments later Percy joined her. He was on one side and she was on the other.  
I pulled my legs up to my chest, and encircled them with my arms, leaning on her I let out a shaky breath.  
I tried to calm myself but ended up crying. Tears streamed down my face, I moved and wiped them away with a sleeve.  
When Percy and Annabeth did things like this I felt like they were my mom and dad but I knew that wasn't right. Because my mother was killed by Zeus and Hades was my father.  
I doubled over as I sobbed. Annabeth rubbed my back whispering things to me, Percy had gotten up and left.  
When he had returned he had Leo with him. Leo and Percy stared at me for a moment before Leo sat down and pulled me into his lap.  
I clenched onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He only sat there and leaned his head against mine, humming a soft tune.  
Don't worry love it'll be alright  
I'll love even when you break down and cry  
I'll kiss it better  
I won't let a soul hurt you  
Because I love you  
So don't worry my love.  
A small laugh and cry came from me, as I looked up at him, a small sad smile was on his face, I pressed my hands onto his chest and whispered "you're a dork."  
His sad smile turned into a light grin. "I know."  
Annabeth stood up and leaned against Percy with a small timid smile on her face. Honestly she looked like a mother who just saw her son with his love for the first time.  
I looked up into her gray eyes, my eyes red and puffy from the crying. I spoke softly and shakily "thank you Annabeth.."  
"No worries, Nico.."  
She and Percy headed back down the hill whispering things to each other, while Leo made me face him again as he pressed a warm, sweet kiss into my forehead.  
"I'll see you at nine, alright?"  
I nodded softly. "Okay."  
He sat me to the side and waved good-bye and then disappeared down the hill again.


	2. Chapter 2: How Dark Is It There?

**Note: So here we go! If you haven't noticed I'm doing updates for all my fanfictions! Well date night! u You wanted to know what happened? Well here it iiissss~**

* * *

_**(Leo's POV)**_

****By the time eight-thirty rolled around, I had installed things in the Hades cabin, it was kind of amazing. Even though it was mostly dull (probably because Nico spent little time in there) I somehow managed to give it a more… upbeat look. I had installed a plasma in there so they could watch a movie after dinner, which I had set up in the corner.

I scratched my head and pressed a button and made the bed flip up in the wall, I grinned a bit. It worked. Everything was perfect, hitting another switch which hid all the, er, 'romantic' stuff. Glancing at the clock it showed it was five minutes to nine. Suddenly everything was oh so jittery, every few minutes my eyes kept flickering to the door as I sat on the Nico's bed bouncing a bit.

Few minutes later Nico came in, shirtless, waving his shirt behind him yelling something. Blinking a few times my face flushed a bit, and I cleared my throat. "You're late."

Nico looked at me as a small smirk appeared on his lips, "sorry y'know how swordplay is." he moved over to his dresser to shuffle through the drawer for a new shirt. There were fresh cuts on his back, which when seeing this made me frown a bit.

"Nico..who were you doing swordplay with..?" He glanced back for a moment and shrugged lightly.

"An Ares kid, no biggie." My hand flew to my face as I let out a small groan, shifting I stood up and went over to him and placed a hand on his lower back, frowning some more I pressed a small kiss into his cheek.

"Your back doesn't say no biggie, you're bleeding for gods sake!"

Nico turned around and looked at me for a moment, then shifted to loop his arms around my neck, "Are you gonna lecture me? Or aren't we suppose to be doing something you planned?" My arms moved around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I wasn't going to lecture you, just maybe tell you it isn't safe to let wounds get infected, let me clean them up." Nico let out a small sigh and moved to lay on his bed, his back facing up, practically giving me the go ahead.

Moving I left the Hades cabin to grab a few things from my own before returning quickly. Once back in Nico's cabin a dabbed a rag onto his back to get the access blood up, then I began pouring rubbing alcohol onto the wounds, which made him scream a bit.

"Ah! Leo! That fucking hurts!"

"Sorry! Jeez."

I was about to continue when Percy and Annabeth burst into the cabin with their eyes covered, and Percy spoke. "No sex guys."

Nico glanced back at the raven hair boy and the blond girl, "Were not having sex...why would you burst in here even if we were having sex!?"

Annabeth uncovered her eyes to see that I was just cleaning Nico's wounds because there were little bubbles where the wounds are, she let out a small breath and made Percy uncover his eyes. "Sorry, but that scream made us think you were hurting little Nico and we had to check on him."

Nico's face was now burning, but I shifted to stand up, "I wasn't hurting him, I don't think I'd have the guts to hurt him, now out so I can finish and we can go on our date." A small smile began playing on Annabeth's lips as she practically mouthed. 'Favorite gay couple.'

My face heated up a bit and shut the cabin door quickly as soon as they were out, sighing I moved to begin dabbing up the wounds again to make sure they were clean. Nico moved to flip on his back once I was done, a small smile played on his lips.

Grinning lightly I moved to lean over him and pressed a small kiss into his lips, "So hungry? Because if you are Chef Leo made some yummy food."

Nico raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "How yummy?"

"Super yummy."

"Yum." Moving slightly I pulled him off the bed with a small grin before moving to flip the switch which revealed all the things I had installed into the cabin. Nico's eyes widened a bit and complete shock took over. "You...!" He turned towards me and grabbed my head and kissed me deeply, "It's lovely, Leo." He laughed lightly and moved to look at all the changes I had made to the cabin.

I stood there for a moment and then left the cabin to get the food, and when I returned Nico finally settled down at the table that I had installed. "Ready to eat?"

"Food, hmn, I am hungry I haven't ate in forever." He laughed a bit and ran a hand through his tangled mess of wavy hair with a small smile on his face.

A small smirked tugged at the corner of my mouth, "Do I have to start making you breakfast and lunch to make sure you're eating?" Nico quirked an eyebrow and shrugged lightly, which meant he didn't know or care.

"So sit?" I blinked a few times trying to comprehend what he was getting at then I realized I was still standing with the food in my hands, shifting I moved to sit across from him, then sit the food on the table.

We ate after a few moments, he said a prayer in Italian, and then I said one in Spanish. We gave offerings to the gods (more Hades and Hephaestus; he gave one to my dad while I to his.) About mid-way through the meal he paused and looked at me for a few moments almost as if he was trying to read my mind. "Leo."

"Nico." I glanced up and looked at him with confusion clouding my eyes.

"Why are you dating me?" He seemed serious.

"Because I couldn't date Hazel or Piper." I said that teasingly but he seemed hurt now, I moved to go stand in front of him. "I was kidding, alright?" He moved and pressed a small kiss into the others lips. He let out a small sigh and pulled me closer.

"Don't kid about these things, Leo.." he frowned a bit, I smirked lightly.

"Awe, come on Ghost King take a joke once in a while!" He let out a small growl and pushed me away some then stood up.

"I was being serious, Leo! If you'd rather date one of them, then do it." He moved over to his bed and crawled under the blankets. I blinked a few times then moved to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Nico..I didn't mean it..I'd rather date you than one of them..." Moving I placed my hand over the others blanketed head, and frowned. "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me.."

Nico let out an audible sigh and pulled the blankets away from his head and looked at me for the longest time before speaking. "Really? You aren't going to decide you hate me and go after the girls again?"

Chuckling lightly I moved to press a kiss into his cheek, and then on his nose. "I promise, you might be stuck with me a long time."

A small grin came to Nico's face and he moved to pull me on top of himself. "So what next, Valdez? Pranking the Aphrodite cabin? Breaking the Ares weapons? What has your wonderful mind come up with?"

A small smile crept to my lips and I shrugged lightly. "I was thinking more cuddles and a movie." I hummed slightly and moved off the bed and went over to the TV to turn it on, showing the movie I had already put in. Titanic, it was one of Nico's favorites 'chick-flick' movies. Nico practically squealed.

"Titanic!? Yes!" He began getting comfortable in his bed before I pushed play and moved to go sit on the bed next to him, after I joined him he moved and snuggled into my chest with a small breath.

That's how most of our dates go, unless we go out or even out on a double date with Annabeth and Percy, or Hazel and Frank, or even the unbelievable duo of Jason and Piper (they are really annoying when we go out with them, ugh. But it amuses Nico.)


End file.
